This invention relates to a data carrier having an integrated circuit and at least one insulating supporting substrate on which a transfer element is disposed for transferring data to an external device, and to a method for producing such a data carrier.
A data carrier of the abovementioned kind is known from EP 0 756 244 A2 whose disclosure is taken as a basis for the further description. EP 0 756 244 A2 describes a circuit unit having an insulating supporting substrate on which a conductive flat coil is located. The coil can consist of a plurality of coil layers separated by insulating layers. In order to interconnect the individual coil layers into a coil, each of the insulating layers has at least one hole. The coil ends can be connected with an integrated circuit or an electronic module containing the integrated circuit solely if the coil ends touch the terminals of the integrated circuit or the contacts of the module. The individual turns of the coil can be so disposed and dimensioned that the circuit unit is embossable without restriction within an area specified by the standard.
It is especially important for perfect operation of the data carrier that the electric connection between the transfer element, which can be formed for example as a coil, and the integrated circuit, which is optionally mounted in the data carrier in the form of an electronic module, be reliable throughout the life of the data carrier.
It is therefore the problem of the invention to design the structure of the data carrier in such a way as to ensure a lastingly reliable electric connection between the transfer element and the integrated circuit or electronic module.